The Illusionist
by Cintia24
Summary: Un Ilucionista, siempre necesita tener un asistente(esclavo)privado. Pero el chico le detesta y, tendra que usar sus artimañas para desucirle. Y, No le importa, si el chico es menor de edad.El problema en si, es que tenia terminantemnente prohibido, ponerle una mano (lujuriosa),ensima.(otra vez)-los cuñados son del asco...-Ni siquiera son tus cuñados... -Aun, pero lo seran
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen ahora ni nunca. ni en sueños...

Merlin es de la BBC y, yo soy de mi mama. =) chistosita la niña- xd - no me peguen. Bueno,espero les guste.

**_The Illusionist._**

En aquella noche maravillosamente clara y calida. Solo, se lograba escuchar; los reconfortante y, sutiles sonidos de los animales más hermosos y salvajes.

Recostado en el suelo, boca arriba, se quedo mirando la copa de estos mismos, sintiéndose pequeño, comparado con todo a su alrededor…*_otra vez_* Se dejaba oír el susurro inequívoco, de sus propios pensamientos. Segundos, minutos u horas después, opto por erguirse sin el mínimo signo de preocupación.

Parado en el medio del bosque…, espero a recibir su señal para moverse.

El aleteo de un búho y, el grito de su canto; le incitaron a caminar a ciegas.

No sabía a ciencia cierta; si había esquivado las mismas ramas que otras veces encontró o, las mismas raíces que de niño, tropezó. Pero estaba seguro que llegaría al mismo sitio que le esperaba cada otoño.

El mismo lugar donde su cuerpo parecía cobrar vida y, regocijo.

El mismo lugar donde se originaba la mejor parte de esté extraño sueño.

Entre los anchos árboles, lo vio relumbrar en tonos verdosos y, centellantes bajo la luz de la luna. A su alrededor estaba oscuro y hacia fresco. El lago parecía no tener fin ante sus ojos, solo aquella orilla, donde con cautela se acercaba.

Midiendo sus propios pasos, se fue adentrando en aquellas aguas tranquilas, que se mecían con el murmullo del viento, que lo acunaba.

La caricia revoltosa que jugaba con su flequillo, oscuro, de su no tan amplia frente…, le hizo abrir esos ojos de un azul centellante, tan fríos como la misma luna desvergonzada qué alumbraba su piel traslucida.

Sonrió a la nada conteniendo la conmoción. Sintiendo el escalofrió que cobraba vida desde la planta de sus pies.

Sin mas preámbulos, bajo la vista, observando el remolino que se arremetía frente a él.

Otra vez aquel muchacho, la misma piel, los mismos labios, a pesar del reflejo de los años. Sin perder por un segundo ese rostro impertinente y, gentil.

Perfilado con cincel de sinceridad y, pura vanidad. Como, la obra más bella del más talentoso de los artistas. Como ese atardecer que calienta un día frió.

Sinuoso y, perfecto.

Acaricio el contornó de esa imagen. _*creció*_ ese susurro, nuevamente en su cabeza._*tan etéreo, tan perfecto, como el inicio de la primavera* *tan imponente* *tan sutil…, hermoso*_

La imagen de aquel hombre que parecía; inocente perdido en la inconciencia. De expresión tranquila y, parpados cerrados, con los labios entreabiertos, incitadores, tentadores al mas loco acto de posesión.

Resguardado entre las penumbras de su propio sueño.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Siempre es lo mismo. – Reclamo.- Solo lo veo dormir…

Sorprendido, noto que era la primera vez que hablaba en su propio sueño. Pero más que eso, su corazón trastabillo dentro de su cuerpo, al ver como detrás de aquellas dos cortinas de piel pálida. Se asomaban unos ojos tan sublimes como salvajes_.*Son tan celestes, como el mismo cielo y, tan brillantes como perlas en el océano. Le dan un valor incalculable a todo aquel aspecto.* _

Intento, tomarlo con sus manos, pero sus dedos, solo rozaron el vació.

-¡¿Será así hasta que seáis viejos?!- Soltó cansado. Arto de ese juego. – ¿Qué queréis? ¡Buscáis que os mate a todos? ¡Me estáis enloqueciendo! Jugáis, con mi buena voluntad. ¡Os Advierto! Soltad lo que pretendéis de mí o, por el buen juicio de mi Dios, que yo, os Matare.

Una ventisca azotó su cuerpo, el lago se volvió arena y, aunque su garganta se seco. No dejo de gritar su amenaza.-¡Por Merlín!, ¡Por mi propio nombre! ¡Que os matareis!.- sentencio.

* * *

El golpe fue mas fuerte qué otras veces y, el suelo frió, lo recibió, como siempre. –Mierda. – grito, haciendo reír a su Hermano mayor, quien, pasaba por el pasillo de su cuarto. Para nada, indeciso; Abrir la puerta apoyándose en el umbral. Solo para verlo derrotado en el suelo.

Soltó una carcajada al verlo enredado entre las sabanas, mientras se asomaba por el borde de la cama-¿Otro, brillante sueño? Principito.

-¡Que te jodan! – Respondió enardecido.- ¿Desde hace cuanto estas ahí?

- Antes del "¡Que te jodan!" y, después del "¡Mierda!". - Sonrió al verlo resoplar mientras buscaba su ropa.- ¿Volviste a tener ese sueño? ¿Si, sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo, verdad?

-Hablar… ¿de qué…precisamente? De un hombre que me observa y, al cual solo logro ver esos ojos tan brillantes, como la luna y, azules como el más impido océano.

-Que romántico…, -susurro divertido. Su hermano le lanzó una almohada- me refiero ah…, tu sexualidad.

-¿Que? Mejor cállate antes de que te mate.

-Oh, vamos…Artie. – su hermano le mando una mirada llena de navajas, al mencionar el apodo que tanto detesta desde que era niño.- Se dice que los sueños son la puerta que guardan los mas oscuros deseos.

-¿Y eso a mi qué?- soltó, haciendo a un lado a su hermano para salir de su propio cuarto y, bajar a desayunar…

-Sueñas con los ojos de un hombre.

-¿y? tú sueñas con un gato.

Se hundió de hombros.-Siempre quise una mascota y, sabes que mama es alérgica.

-Si, claro…- bajaron las escaleras rápidamente esperando que sus hermanas, no los regañara por hacerlas, esperar…, como siempre.

-solo digo…, que siempre has tenido, el mismo sueño, desde que éramos pequeños, ¿Verdad?- Arturo asistió apenado.- sueñas con un hombre…, bueno. Básicamente. Primero con un adolecente y, luego con un hombre… pero todo va… particularmente casi con tu crecimiento.

-Ya entendí eso…- Susurro perdiendo la paciencia.

- Ok. La pregunta del millón es… ¿Por qué no… una mujer? -El menor arrugo el ceño, sintiendo sus palpitaciones aumentar con preocupación.- Quizás inconcientemente estas admitiendo tus declines sexuales.

-No uses tu burdo análisis con nuestro pequeño hermano, Lancelot.- Advirtió, Morgause mientras intentaba no quemar los huevos y, el tocino.

- ¡Ya déjalos! ¿y, que si, lance tiene razón…? Que Arturo sea Gay, no es el fin del mundo. "hermano" te apoyamos en todo. Pero fíjate que el tío, tenga buena lana, así no tenemos que mantenerte.- Soltó sin mirarle siquiera, mientras ojeaba una revista apoyando sus codos en el pasa platos. Suspiro,- Oh, al menos una casa propia, la mansión no es tan grande como antes…

A estas alturas.

Arturo luchaba por no tener una crisis y, matar/golpear a sus hermanos.-¡Cierra la boca, Morgana!,¡Ni soy gay!, ¡QUE NO LO SOY!,- Se giro apuntando a su hermano que iba a abrir la boca.- ¡Ni tengo inclinaciones raras!- luego señalo a Morgana- ¡Ni voy a mudarme! O, si… P-Pero ¡solo para alejarme de ustedes!¡idiotas! eh… menos tu Morgues… - La cual era la mayor de los tres y, a la que mas miedo le tenían, dado que era muy vengativa cuando se le cruzaban los cables. Y por lo que veia… no estaba de buen humor…- eh, uh.. ¡¿Qué desayunamos?

La chica les enseño los huevos y, el tocino quemado.

- se eh… se ve delicioso… ¡verdad chicos? – Tanto Morgana como Lancelot asistieron con gotitas de sudor en la frente y, temiendo comer semejante desastre. Ya les dolía el estomago con anticipación.

-¡Ya, mocosos…, váyanse, antes que les haga tragas esto!

Todos rajaron de la mansión, como si el diablo estuviera dentro de esta.

- Diablos, ¿vieron eso…? – se desmembró de la riza su hermana en el asiento trasero.

-¿Por qué…, Morg estaba cocinando?- *¿llamas, cocinar a eso?* Soltó la menor entre chillidos- ¿Y, Lucy…?

El mayor de los tres suspiros, mientras conducía el Ferrari de color rojo. – Morg, quiere aprender a cocinar una cena especial… - siseó con desagrado- quiere invitar a Cenred para que tengamos todos una cena en familia. Espero que su plato, incluya veneno...

-Lo celoso no va contigo.- aseguro el rubio.

-No estoy celoso, solo… la protejo.- Aseguro, cambiando de carril.- Tú sabes…, ese tío no me da buena espina.

-Ese… y, todos los que se acercan a nosotras, enserio… lance. Apaga un poco a tu radar de hermanos sobré protector… ¡ni siquiera dejas que Arturo termine sus sueños húmedos, con su chico!

-¡Cállate!- se fue arrastrando en el asiento, sintiendo los cachetes arder mientras sus hermanos se reían de el, - No son sueños húmedos… y, no es mi chico.- aclaro con la voz titubeante y, el golpeteo de su corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho. Decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Cuándo me dejaras manejar esta belleza?

-¡Cuando cumplas dieciocho!

-Pe-pero hace casi dos que tengo el permiso...

-Entiendelo, Lance... Arturo ve en tu auto, la posivilidad de perder su inutil, virginidad...

- Al menos, yo, tengo algo que perder.- morgana le atino un golpe en la cabeza, mientras apretaba los dientes.

- ¡Hare de cuenta que no escuche eso! y, que solo es una broma... - le miro por el espejo- Por que estaras en problemas, jovencita.- solto molesto el mayor...

-te aseguro que es una broma.- Intentando sonreirle a su hermano que parecia asesino en serie- una de muy mal gusto, siguimos siendo tus pequeños inocentes...

-si, como no... -mascullo el rubio, ganandose otro golpe. -¡auch! ¡Ya para tonta!

- Y, tu Arturo, aun tienes diecisiete y, no te permitiré tocar a mi nena hasta que no apruebes mi propia prueba de manejo. – sentencio mientras doblaba otra cuadra y, observaba lo que hacia su hermana que estaba toda sonrisas, mandando mensajes por celular. -Y tú deja de chatear con ese muchacho, si no quieres que confisque tu teléfono.

-Eres tan injusto.- Se quejo el rubio.

-Y, tan estupidamente-sobreprotector...- Agrego la morena guardando su celular.

-Cállense los dos, diablos.- se masajeo la cien- Discutir con ustedes par de zuricitas, me hace dar hambre…

- No deviste dejar que Morgi le diera vacaciones a Lucy.

-¡¿Que hiciste que?!- Grito Arturo. Una cosa es que su nana no estuviera un día… otra que no estuviera por varios días…- ¡¿eres idiota?!

-Gracias, Morgana.- Soltó arrugando el ceño su hermano mayor, llegando al instituto donde el trabajaba y, sus tontos y, hormónados hermanos estudiaban.

-De nada, lance.- Sonrió, fingiendo inocencia.

* * *

Se hallaba demasiado tenso, desde que desperto en la mañana, flotando en el aire como en las ultimas noches y, callendo al suelo, sin contemplaciones. *_ese maldito sueño_*

Nado de una punta a la otra, mientras intentaba calmar las punzadas hirientes en su cuerpo. El ultimo sueño había sido muy, pero muy, demasiado real para su gusto. La tormenta de arena le había provocado cortes en la piel. Como si de vidrio se hubiese tratado. Sin necesidad de escuchar aquellos, tacones golpeando la cerámica. Pudo presentir la presencia de alguien más, en el cuarto. Eh imagino quien era…, Freya.

Se acerco a la orilla y, subió por las escaleras, tomando la toalla que se le era entregada, frente a el. Su mente seguía enfrascada en el recuerdo de aquel sueño. Esos ojos…, esos ojos no podían ser borrarlos y, no deseaba hacerlo…

La mujer lo observo deleitándose con aquella figura masculina que se cernía en un pequeño bañador de color azul, acentuando esa piel bronceada y, febril.

Se mordió los labios, para contener el deseo de tocar esos anchos hombros y, arrastras sus dedos por esos perfectos omoplatos que parecían llamarle…, arañarlo en un acto carnal se veía tan tentador, teniéndolo así de semidesnudo.

La desagradable sensación de ser comido con la mirada, lo trajo a la realidad-¡¿Qué necesitas Freya?- Arrugo el ceño.

-Solo decirte que la función se pasara para la próxima semana.- Soltó en un tono coqueto e intento acercarse pero sus pasos quedaron atascados en el suelo. Otra vez, lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué? Creí haberte dejado claro que no haría tal función. – Tomo una botella con agua -Gwen no se ah repuesto aun del ultimo acto.- la llevo a sus labios, dejando secos los de su acompañante- No esta de ánimo.

-Es solo una gata.- mascullo, recelosa y molesta por no poder acercársele.

-Dije que no.- Se coloco la toalla sobre los hombros y se alejo de la joven de traje ajustado.- ¡Cámbialo! O, cancélalo. No haré tal función hasta que Guinevere se componga.- observo a la distancia a la pequeña gata negra qué se hallaba recostada sobre una reposeerá. Sonrió y, la contemplo con una mezcla de cariño y, tristeza. – hasta que ella no mejore, yo, no haré nada.

-Pe-pero… eso no es bueno para nuestro…

-Freya, relájate… no pasara nada por que cambies la fecha. – sostuvo, alejándose y, perdiéndose tras una puerta. La joven sintió como el hechizo se rompía y, podía moverse nuevamente.

- ¡Gwen! Me las pagaras…- Le aseguro a la gatita, que se relamía las patitas, ignorándola. Se fue ofuscada.

- El muchacho, sonrió reapareciendo en la misma reposeerá en la que estaba aquella gatita. – Creo que aquí, ya no me buscara mas.¿ No lo crees? Gwen…, - la levanto con cuidado y, la coloco sobre su pecho.- ¿Qué tienes preciosa? ¿Te sientes sola…, se que no eh estado contigo lo suficiente… -la gatita maulló y, el vio un latigazo de dolor en ellos. -De acuerdo, que te párese si das un paseo, iré por ti luego. Eh?- la gatita volvió a maullar un poco mas animada.- solo fíjate donde andas, si. Te quiero preciosa.

La gatita desapareció de sus manos, en cuanto sus ojos azules dieron un vislumbre dorado.

-Tomare una siesta mientras tanto.- arrugo el ceño al sentir nuevamente otra precensia.- no recuerdo que tengamos arboles o sombrillas aqui...- solto, por el simple hecho de que algo, detras de el, le daba sombra.

-Primero.- solto una voz ronca y de tono bastante peligroso-, me puedes explicar..., ¿Por que me dejaste a mi suerte anoche?.

-ehy! mi buen amigo..- saludo, con un torpe intento de sonrisa.- ¡¿De que hablas? si estube contigo, todo el tiempo.

- No me vengas con esas patrañas,- colocandose frente a el y, dandole un empujon con el pie a la reposera donde se hallaba acostado el pelinegro.- Se perfectamente que eso era un jodido y, estupido clon tuyo, por lo cual me costo notarlo.

- Gwaine... una ilucion- levantandose e incandole un dedo en el pecho- no es un clon. estas confundido..., estubimos juntos, bebimos, cantamos y, bailamos con dos tias hermosas y,...

-¿Y,?

- Y, volvimos a beber...

- No te metas en mi cabeza, merlin. - Le advirtio sabiendo los trucos del ojiazul.-se que no eras tu.

- De acuerdo..., pero parte de mi estubo ahi- le sonrio y, de la nada hizo aparecer una camisa negra que se coloco sobre los hombros.- mira, si te hace feliz.. estube un rato y, luego me marche... no me sentia comodo.

- Yo, lose y, lo entiendo. - Suspiro, caminando detras de su amigo, por el borde de la picsina-Lo que no entiendo es..., por que te comportas asi, antes te volteabas a todas las porristas de la escuela y, con todas... me refiero a los que llebavan pantalones, tambien.

Se rio ante el recuerdo.- Eso era el secundario y, los rubios son mi devilidad. - se defendio-tu mejor que nadie lo sabe.- le guiño un ojo y, su amigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- No pudiste haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana, Merlin... - le aseguro.- De todos, eras el peor... - le recordo.- Dime que esto no es por ese niñito que vez, en tus sueños. le sujeto de los hombros, por que Merlin no le miraba-. por que juro que te ahorco.

-No se de que hablas.

- Anoche te invite para distraerte y, alejarte de la fastidiosa de Freya.

-Y, te lo agradesco, pero creeme que estoy bien.

Nego molesto,-Para estas fechas siempre te la pasas deprimido y, extraño... vacio, como si,te faltara algo...- le miro las ojeras alrededor de los ojos- Mirate, ni siquiera has dormido.- le acaricio la mejilla, como un acto normal entre ellos. Siempre se trataban como si fueran hermanos, apesar de la pequeña aventura que tubieron algun vez.- No me gusta verte asi..., olvida ese sueño Merlin. Hace demasiado, que lo tienes... y, lo unico que haz comoprodado es que es... lo que es, solo un sueño.

- Se que tienes razon.- quito la mano de su amigo y, encambio le dio un calido abrazo.- pero es mi cabeza la que al parecer esta programada para recordarle cada que intento olvidarlo. - se alejo y, puso sus frentes juntas, sujetando la cabesa de su rubio amigo, con ambas manos, tener la misma altura ayudaba.-No se quien es... ni se, si existe, pero se volvio mi obsecion... y, no puedo encontrarle la cura... solo pido paciencia.

- Solo, ten cuidado..., dicen que los ilucionistas... tienden a quedar atrapados en su propio mundo, irreal.

- Se que te preocupa..., por que me quieres...,- El moreno acerco los labios, para darse un timido beso, reconfortante para ambos.- pero estare bien.- solto, separandose y, desapareciendo, como siempre.

-Detesto, cuando haces eso...- gruño, al ver que su cabello estaba suelto y, revuelto.- Te comportas como un niño, se que estas escuchando, Merlin. - suspiro y, se alejo, tenia una agenda bastante soturada, gracias a su amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Se desliza de una esquina a la otra con facilidad dado el largo de sus piernas. Mide más de un metro setenta y cinco de estatura y es tan delgado, que pareciera considerablemente más alto.

Su cuarto esta tan o, mas oscuro que el carbón. Negándole la bienvenida a los rayos del sol. Sus botines son tan silenciosos como sus pensamientos. Es su naturaleza ser tan sigiloso, instintivo y, astuto como un minino.

Su cabeza duele como si hubieran molido vidrio en ella.

Su celular vibra enloquecido, como si tuviera vida propia. Le ignora como lo ah estado haciendo durante toda la semana. Solo observa al maldito aparato bailando sobre sus sabanas de seda negra. Los ojos le duelen como el infierno y, entre esas cuatro paredes se resguarda de un soleado e irritante día de verano. -otro mas-Se dirige hasta el escritorio intentando relajarse masajeándose la cien y, preguntándose; si debió mandar a poner cortinas negras en vez de bordo y…, si protección animal lo condenaría por freír a ese pajarito burslita- qué canta sin cesar-asentado en el balcón de su ventana. Oh, cuanto le gustaría hacerlo desaparecer con un simple chasquido de sus dedos.

Es como si se hubiera pasado un mes entero ebrio y, la migraña jamás, encontrara el camino lejos de el. ¿Alguna vez te paso? Pues.., no es nada bonito.

Se apoya en la punta del escritorio, con el ceño fruncido y, apretando los dientes. Busca la silla, la gira y, se sienta apretando su pecho contra el respaldo. Aspira y, expira controlando algún impulso estupido, que pudiera surgir en él. Intenta cerrar unos minutos sus ojos, asentando su frente contra la madera fría queriendo aliviarse de alguna forma. Nada. El dolor sigue tan o mas fuerte que antes.

Se levanta y tras dar varias vueltas, cómo un perro buscando su cola. Se detiene.

Palabras intangibles para un ser humano común y, corriente; salen de sus gruesos labios, acompañado de ése continuo brillo en sus ojos. Tornándose dorados. Una caja, pequeña pero larga aparece en sus manos. No tarda mucho en tomar la silla y, volver a sentarse mientras pone la caja –ahora- vacía sobre el escritorio que ha quedado a un lado de él.

Sentado con las piernas abiertas, los codos sobre sus rodillas y, el rostro hundido entre sus manos. Observa su habitación personal-tan personal que enferma- tan fría que lastima y, tan silenciosa que párese prohibirle a sus ojos el mudo deseo de tan siquiera lloriquear por su soledad.

Y…

Es estupido…, Jodida-mente estupido.

Por qué apenas tiene veinticinco años.

Y…

¡Mierda! que puede ser tan hipócrita y, ruin como para tomar a quien quiera, cuando quiera y, como quiera. Y, así mismo, dejarle a la mañana siguiente, sin siquiera, sentir algo de culpa por ello.

Lo ah hecho antes. Si que lo ah hecho….

Pero no quiere hacerlo.

No más.

Nunca más…, No desea eso.

No quiere eso.

No solo eso…

Se encuentra en una depresión tan vomitiva, como beber un jugo de algas…. Y, todo por que su alma se siente incompleta.

Nunca antes había sentido esta sensación de vació, tan fuerte emergiendo de lo profundo de su pecho. Como si algo, estuviera apresando su corazón y, tan solo, el hecho de latir… le doliera.

Nunca se le había presentado de una manera tan física o, emocional.

Puede sentir su magia yendo en contramano, desplazándose descontrolada por todo su cuerpo, inestable y, peligrosa.

Su cuerpo se debilita; minutó a minuto.

Su mente divagando entre la realidad y, la fantasía.

Mentiría si dijera qué no se ah descubierto hablando con su difunto tío Gaius.-quien le enseño, casi todo lo que sabe- mentiría si dijese qué no siente un deseo suicida en estos momentos.

Durante toda la maldita semana; él moreno no ah hecho otra cosa que tragarse el sufrimiento, para no asustar a sus colegas o, amigos.

Un ilusionista; tan prestigioso, como el. Debe mantener su porte debe mantener-siempre-la calma. Y, demostrar la pura seguridad en su semblante.

Se ha mantenido escondido, cómo un ratoncito en su ratonera. Metido en su habitación con la excusa de preparar un nuevo acto. Pero todo es mentira y, las mentiras tienen patas cortas. Debe pensar en algo rápido. Necesita curarse de una vez por todas, de esta demencia temporal que le asecha o, podría morir por sus propias manos.

Los nudillos de ambas manos se encuentran vendados, como las manos de un boxeador. Se ah lastimado de tanto golpear paredes y, romper espejos, como un lunático.

El dolor de cabeza no se va, la depresión sigue y, el deseo sicótico se queda con el como un hermano molesto que no le suelta la mano.

La depresión es su amiga mas fiel y, lo esta liquidando.

Maldita las horas qué lo enferman. Ese maldito "tic tac" que resuena como navajas en sus tímpanos…

Malditos los nervios que no se controlan…

Malditos los años que pasan…

Malditos los sueños que no se cumplen...

Malditos los dolores de cabeza…

Maldito el deseo de apretar el bendito gatillo y, borrar el deseo de un estado de coma…

Gira el tambor una y, otra vez, -Como un cobarde, cierra los ojos. -lo sostiene alineándolo a su cabeza y, piensa-*S_olo dispara y, listo**si, ellos están jugando contigo, demuéstrale que no puede hacerlo mas**olvídalo o, muere*. _Es entonces que la cordura regresa en el llamado lejano de un amigo.- ¡Merlín! ¡Merlín!- lo escucha suspirar de forma exagerada mientras cruza los pasillos, tan desatendido de todo. Le vale madre que haya ordenado no molestarlo. Es Gwaine y, a él nadie le dice; No. Menos Merlín.- ¿Donde diablos te metes, Cabron?, Idiota ¿Donde estas? Te eh estado llamando y, sabes cuanto odio escuchar tú estupido buzón de voz.- suelta. Mientras abre las dos puertas y, se encuentra con las tinieblas de su cuarto.- ¿Merlín?

-Aquí.- Se deja ubicar no antes de alejar la cuarenta y cinco, junto con sus malos pensamientos. Entonces solo gira el tambor y, apunta frente a el en el suelo.

Enciende la luz, notando el chasquido de molestia que suelta su amigo.-¡Joder!- traga e intenta que la voz le regrese-¿Que haces con eso?- pregunta mientras le mira con obvia desaprobación.

-Tranquilo,- la voz le sale fría y, dura como el acero.- solo la revisaba.- Su amigo arquea una ceja, sin dejar de mirarlo con desaprobación.- Sabes que nunca esta cargada con balas de verdad.

-Aun así…, No me gusta que la tengas.- Suspira se acerca e, intenta tomarla con la mayor delicadeza. Pero Merlín le apunta y, dispara. Gwaine blanquea sus ojos entre sorprendido y asustado. Se encuentra con un pequeño cartel ¡BANG!- que sale por donde debería salir una bala. – Muy gracioso...- suelta molesto mientras escucha a su amigo riéndose de él.

Se la quita y, con cuidado la coloca dentro de una pequeña caja. Tantos años con Merlín le han enseñado qué nada es lo que párese.

Le pone llave y, se dirige a guardarla dentro de la caja fuerte que esta a unos metros de la cama de su compañero. Detrás del cuadro de esos simpáticos y tontos perros jugando póquer…, Merlín y, sus gustos. ¿A quién engaña? A el también le encanta ese cuadro. Sonríe y, vuelve su atención a su amigo, en cuanto le escucha hablarle.

- ¿Sabes algo de…, Gwen?

- ¿No ah regresado aún?- pregunta sorprendido su castaño amigo. Gwen nunca esta demasiado lejos de Merlin.

-No…, y, ya hace una semana… - Murmura, dando un aspecto pensativo.-, estoy algo preocupado…

-¿Has…, intentado comunicarte con ella?

-OH, si…- suelta en un tono bastante molesto- le eh mandado un par de twitter y, wassap… seguro contesta en cuanto se desocupe…- suelta irónico.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso…- el pelinegro le regresa una media sonrisa que pretende ser de disculpa, pero le da un aspecto zancarrón.

- Lo se.- Cierra los ojos, intentando calmar ese dolor atravesando toda su cervical y, golpeando en su maldito cerebro.- Es solo qué…

Gwaine lo examina a la distancia. Merlín lleva unas gafas negras de sol. Y, sin duda, Su amigo es un maniaco de la ropa oscura pero las gafas nunca fueron lo suyo.

- Merlin, ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta al verlo con el ceño fruncido, observando el suelo, como si tuviera las respuestas del universo.- ¿Ahí…, algo que no me hallas dicho?

- No puedo…, no ahora.

- De acuerdo…, pero con respecto a Gwen… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Se levanta tomando su chamarra y, colocándosela. No sentirá calor dado que solo lleva puesta una musculosa blanca pegada al cuerpo y, unos jeans oscuros. Se peina su cabello azabache con las manos y, camina lejos del cuarto.- No tengo suficiente fuerza para traerla a mi…- Suspira- pero creo poder hallarla… puedo sentirla, solo que no me siento tan bien…como para… quiero decir…, de salir de… ¡Maldición!- Se gira quedando frente a su amigo que le sigue detrás, sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de su amigo.- sueno patético.

-Suena a que tienes que ir…, sea a donde sea que debas...

-Si. Sueno patético.

-Cómo un padre preocupado, solamente.- le da un golpe en el hombro.- Vamos, no creo que puedas manejar…- Merlin asiste- Bien, creo que seré tu chofer- le agarra del cuello, dándole una especie de abrazo y, lo encamina hasta el ascensor.- que no se te haga costumbre.- Gwaine agrádese el mensaje de Freya a pesar de ese amor-odio que siempre existió entre ellos.

Esta más qué seguro que Merlin no esta en sus cabales…, algo le pasa. Le conoce lo suficiente como para amigo esta teniendo una guerra mental demasiado fuerte consigo mismo.

Gaius se lo advirtió y, se lo confió.

Gwaine sabe que no es su lucha y, no debe meterse. Pero estará a su lado, no solo por qué juro protegerle y, estar a su lado siempre…- y, así será.- Si no por que le quiere y, nada lastimara a los que él ama.

Mientras Merlin lo maldice por no tener vidrios polarizados. El sonríe preguntando- ¿Por donde…, my lady?- Los insultos que le siguen solo lo tranquilizan mas. Merlin se esta controlando y, eso es bueno.- Ya deja el lloriqueo y, dime; ¿por donde?

Arturo no puede creer su mala suerte.- todo es culpa de ese idiota de Lancelot y, esa horrible bola de pelos…- Farfulla mientras camina por los pasillos de su escuela. Va hasta el bebedero e, intenta tomar un trago de agua. Desde que se encontraron con ese animal. A el, parece sucederle toda clase de cosas…, se moja el cabello, molesto consigo mismo, sabiendo que solo quiere echarle la culpa a alguien. Pues esta perdiendo la paciencia.

* * *

-Arturo, al fin te encuentro, enano- El rubio solo se digna a apretar duramente sus dientes, es la última persona que quiere ver en el maldito día.- Necesito que le digas a Lance, cuando llegues a casa, qué me quedare esta noche en casa de Sofía.

-Díselo tú.

-Arturo, te lo estoy pidiendo a ti…

-No mentiré para que te encuentres con tu novio en turno.- Suelta alejándose de su hermana. Debe ingresar a su próxima clase, de la cual, ya esta retrasado.

Morgana le sigue insistente. Arturo no esta de humor para discutir con ella e intenta terminar aquella discusión, posando sus ojos asesinos en ella. Pero la morocha le ignora devolviéndole una mirada de pura soberbia.- oh, si que lo harás.- asegura, topándole el camino.

- ¡No! No lo haré.- se impone rayando en histeria. Morgana se sorprende simplemente por que Arturo nunca le niega nada, a pesar de siempre estar peleando, como los peores enemigos. Siempre se doblega y, acepta cada cosa que ella le pide. Por que ella es mayor por un año y, aunque Arturo lo niegue hasta que le sangren las encías ella es su princesa. Su hermana favorita. – Morgana, estoy arto. Sabes tan siquiera lo que eh estado viviendo, por tu culpa.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿De que hablas?!.

- El ultimo idiota al que dejaste me ha estado haciendo la vida a cuadritos,- sus ojos están rojos de ira y, su hermana traga intentando no salir huyendo.- ha intentado romperme los huesos, junto con esos ineptos que le siguen, me han lanzado a la basura tantas veces, que eh considerado mudarme al contenedor para ahórrales el trabajo de tirarme dentro de el, cada mañana.

- ¿Leonidas?, El no aria eso…- Se niega a creer- No puede ser… - Su hermano solo niega con la mirada triste- El no es de usar la fuerza bruta con nadie.

- Pues… al parecer el hecho de unirse al equipo de fútbol, volverse el capitán y, que su novia lo cambie por su propio amigo.- sostiene-. Le da impulsos para ir contra sus principios morales.

- Arturo, no creo que esto sea…

y, eso es tan estupido. por que practicamente es un cliche que el capitan del equipo de la escuela sea un completo bastardo, con el mas nerd de la misma. Practicamente una leyenda que debe cumplirse año tras año.

- Morgana…, por una puta vez…,- Suelta, bajando la voz por que sabe que no le conviene que algún maestro los escuche- cierra la maldita boca… - le señala -eh conocido "a profundidad" casi todos los baños de este jodido y asqueroso instituto. Me HAN hecho besar el suelo a golpes.- Le asegura acentuando cada palabra- ¡Dime una vez mas qué "Leoncito", no es capas…! Y, no sabes de lo que, yo, seré capas… -suelta alejándose con rabia de la incredibilidad de su propia hermana.

La morocha lanza su bolso al suelo, totalmente molesta consigo misma, por no querer ver lo que estaba pasando en sus narices. Ahora entiende los cambios de ropa entre clases, de su pequeño hermano y, la razón por la que llegaba adolorido después de sus prácticas de natación. También esa extraña manera de esquivarla e ignorarla en casa. Como para no odiarla, demonios. Toma sus cosas y, sale dispuesta a patear el trasero de su ex.

No puede creer que haya cambiado tanto. -Ese estupido. Idiota…, me va a oír.- Sentencia dirigiéndose al campo donde el joven tiene su entrenamiento.

* * *

Arturo mira agotado el libro de matemáticas. Sus ojos le arden, quizás por su leve ati-matismo. Pero no puede usar sus lentes, por que "el orangután de Leon", los lanzo por el retrete. Cierra los ojos y, suspira. Atendiendo la voz de su profesor consolándose con el hecho de ser lo suficientemente inteligente para entender sin mirar la pizarra.

En cuanto la hora acaba. Guarda, sus cosas dirigiéndose a la salida- ha dejado el club de natación-. Por la obvia razón de no ser un blanco fácil para su ex-cuñado. El cual le espera apoyado en la puerta principal. Intenta pasar de largo, pero el tipo simplemente le sujeta de la camisa a cuadros y, lo arrastra a uno de los salones vacíos.

Los demás ignoran el pedido de auxilio de sus ojos. Y, se van.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada. – alega con un pequeño mohín para nada inocente.

- Entonces.- pregunta siendo acorralado contra la puerta fría.- ¿Qué buscas?

-Nada.- Repite en un susurro, que lleva al menor ha encontrar en la mirada ajena algo qué no le agrada en lo más mínimo.-Bueno, quizás si…- los libros de Arturo, que servían como una débil barrera entre el agresor y, el. caen al suelo, al usar sus manos para intentar soltar su cuello del agarre brutal que tiene el mayor.- le fuiste con el cuento, verdad.- afirma con un tinte de odio en los ojos.- No podías dejar el secreto…entre nosotros.- murmura.

Le suelta por que… no quiere matarle, solo asustarle. Arturo toma grandes bocanadas de aire mientras se encuentra casi de rodillas en el suelo.

Notando que el otro no se ha ido aun, pregunta.-¡¿De que hablas?!

-Tú hermana. – Arturo siente una oleada de miedo arrebatarle la poca seguridad qué aún tenia

-¿Qué pasa con ella…?- arruga el ceño, con preocupación.

-Fue a gritarme en medio de mi práctica.- Se agacha para quedar mas cerca del menor- Me suspendieron por una semana, gracias a ti.

Mira el suelo, por temor a recibir algún golpe al ver un destello de alegría en sus ojos. –Lo siento- Miente. Por qué sabe que es lo menos qué se merece.

-No sirve que lo digas….- se acerca al rubio y, le sujeta de la mandíbula para que le mire a los ojos-. Se que no lo haces…, se que adoras verme derrotado. Detesto esa maldita mirada de engreído que portas, esos malditos ojos celestes. Ese rostro de niño bueno que no te pertenece…, esos la… – se le queda mirando en silencio, por demasiado tiempo. Arturo se siente incomodo ante aquel examen que el mayor párese tomarle. Los ojos intimidantes quedan fijos en sus labios y, Arturo se tensa al notarlo. Pero el mayor se aleja soltándole brusco, como siempre. – mas te vale no volver a fastidiarme. – Amenaza antes de salir y, dejarlo solo en aquel cuarto.

Arturo cierra los ojos, sin tan siquiera creer el hecho de no haber recibido un golpe. Aunque imagina que los amigos del gorila, Irán a por el, al saber que su capitán fue suspendido. Se maldice por haber sido tan idiota de irle con el cuento a Morgana. Jamás imagino que esa tonta fuera a plantarle cara a León. Se ríe de solo pensarse la escena. El solo quería que estuviera alerta de ese idiota.

* * *

Al salir respira aliviado al hallarse con su hermano esperándole en el auto- Necesito comprarle algunas cosas a mi pequeña. ¿Bienes conmigo?

- claro.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunta incrédulo- No te molesta que la bola de pelos, este cerca de ti.- Señalando a la gatita que duerme en el asiento trasero. Por el propio apodo que le a puesto su pequeño hermano. Desde que la encontraron siendo molestada por unos alumnos. El mayor se la ha quedado y, dado que Morgaus… no le tiene nada de paciencia. La pequeña viaja con el a todos lados. Claro, en el instituto los tres la cuidan en secreto. Cuando Lancelot se encariña con los animales no ahí poder humano que lo haga olvidarse de ellos. Y, los gatos son su debilidad.

- Digamos, que al parecer… no da TAN mala suerte. – después de todo, con su hermano cerca…, zafara de un golpiza segura. Esperar el bus… no es una opción. Además, de que debe comprar un libro nuevo, dado que el anterior termino lleno de huevo podrido.

El centro comercial es el mejor lugar para distraerse luego de un momento incomodo con el ex-novio de su hermana.

El mayor arranca el auto y, el menor maldice su suerte en cuanto su hermano le pregunta por Morgana. Lancelot cortara cabezas… de eso, esta seguro.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de que es aquí?- Pregunta el castaño al azabache. Ambos bajan del auto encaminándose a las profundidades del centro comercial.- No será…, que en realidad querías que te compre una hamburguesa. ¿Verdad?

Merlin ríe por que no quiere preocupar a Gwaine-siente el cerebro como si estuviera entumecido. Tan solo quisiera poder dormir un poco. Pero nada le tranquiliza lo suficiente para poder cerrar los ojos,- No tienes remedio.- Suelta desganado.

- ¿ seguro que estas bien?

-Me lo has preguntado, durante todo el camino. Joder Gwaine, no tientes contra tu vida.- sostiene con el seño fruncido mientras sube por las escaleras de dos en dos- Estoy de fabula.

-Si, se nota…

-Tranquilo, solo vamos por Gwen y, volvemos a casa.

-¿Sin hamburguesas?.

-Sin hamburguesas.

- Por que eres tan cruel… ¡diablos! ¡¿Por que eres tan sexy, siendo cruel?!- una mujer les mira entre indignada y, exaltada. Merlín ríe intentando no golpear a su amigo. Por que reír solo empeora su dolor de cabeza.

- Cállate, Gwaine.


End file.
